Apollo's Love
by janinachan
Summary: Agape is a simple girl from Ancient Greece, who falls in love with the greek god Apollo. But how can she ever be with him? she has to do some task brought by zeus. Find out if she makes it! Please review. I wrote this for school as a play.
1. Chapter 1

Oh muse! I am Janina of Pantheons! Come to me now that I speak the tale of Agape- "love" in the Yankee language- the daughter of Zeus! Apollo, lend me your voice as I spin the tale of your lover, who risked her life to be with you! Show that true love conquers all and that she shall win in all as long as her love is strong.

Episode One: The Love

_The mother of Agape died when she was giving birth, leaving Zeus to tend for the baby girl. Zeus loved his daughter, and knew that it would be hard for her to live without a mother. Zeus asked for the help of Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt, who hid her with night. Zeus made sure that no other god would know of her existence. Agape was a strong yet graceful girl. Artemis taught her archery, and Zeus taught her swordsmanship. She enjoyed archery, but did not care for hunting or battle. Agape believed that war should be settled peacefully. She wore the amulet of the gods everyday around her neck._

One day, Agape was in the forest practicing her archery. Suddenly a strong wind blew her arrow off its course. She followed the arrow, and discovered that it had injured a swan. The arrow had shot through the creature's leg. It wasn't moving. Horror stricken, Agape quickly carried the swan back to her home. She removed the arrow and bandaged the leg. The bird lay still. Agape began to cry over the creature. She had killed a living thing, and could not forgive herself. Suddenly, the swan lifted into the air, and transformed into a handsome man. He was Apollo, the god of music, truth, light, and archery. His eyes were soft, and his smile was wide. Agape stared in awe. Apollo thanked her for her kindness, and wiped the tears from her face.

"For healing me and showing much kindness, young maiden, I thank you. Please speak me your name." He said softly. Agape replied, still shaking, "Oh lord of my art, my name is Agape."

"Oh sweet name, my Agape, for healing a bird that you yourself injured and for feeling sorrow for the simplest life, you have stolen my heart. Please come with me to Mount Olympus, and be my love." Apollo glided to be in front of her, and embraced her lightly.

"But how can you love a mere mortal, not even a beautiful mortal?" She mumbles into his chest. She had heard the tale of Daphne, the runner that had once been the apple of Apollo's eye.

"Do not doubt that you are beautiful. You have a beauty that rivals all the flowers in Greece." He said knowingly, staring into her eyes.

"If I were to say I love you too, would you leave me later?" she said, still skeptical. Apollo scolded her now.

"You are the most caring person that I have ever met. I will never hurt you

"If your love is true, then my love is the same." Agape said.

Apollo took her with him to Mount Olympus, the place of the gods, where everything was made of clouds. They landed in the soft courtyard, where all the gods had gathered. Hera stood from her thrown to greet Apollo.

"Hello, dear Apollo, would you mind playing a tune…" Hera stopped speaking when she saw Agape step out from behind him. She saw her amulet.

"Who is this mortal that bares the sign of the gods?" She bellows. All of the gods turn to see what was happening.

Apollo spoke:

"This is my love, my Agape, who I have brought from earth. I wish for her to be with me for eternity."

To this Hera began to rage.

"This is a mortal! No such person can live among the gods! If this were so, our palaces would be overrun with them! Who is your mother, girl? Who is your father?"

Agape was shaking, frantic. She had angered a goddess. Slowly she spoke.

"I...never knew my mother, and my father is…"she whispered. Before she could answer, Zeus stood up from his throne.

"I am this young woman's father, her only living blood."

Hera then lunged for Agape, enraged by what she had heard. Apollo shielded her, and all of the gods tried to break up the fight.

"Peace, stop!" Agape screamed. The crowd grew silent. She turned to Zeus.

"If there is a way for me to become a goddess, tell me now. I shall risk my life to be with my love. My father is Zeus, the god of gods. I will live to my blood."

She said boldly, chin up high. The gods stared in awe, even Zeus, at the young woman, who stood still in the middle of the cloud. Zeus stood before the girl.

"There is only one way. Agape has to do three tasks before she became a goddess. First she must kill the monster Scylla while avoiding Charybdis, and give the heads to Athena. The next task is to capture the silver dove of Aphrodite and bring it back to her. Then, she must retrieve the Narcissus flower from the peak of Mt. Etna and bring it to Hera. She has to earn the trust of these goddesses to become one." He said speaking to the gods, while still looking on her. He smiled slightly, and sat back on his thrown. The rest of the gods followed, except for Apollo, who stood next to Agape.

"Let the tasks begin." Zeus announced. His voice echoed through Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two: Set sail for Scylla

The seas were high as Agape set sail for Ithaca. Clouds rumbled as a storm brewed in the west. The only way to get to Scylla was to find someone who knew the way. Odysseus was an old man by now, but his tale had spread far and wide by the prophet Homer.

Agape brought the small ship into port. The gods had given her a vessel that would take her where she needed to go. She stepped onto dry land, and walked up to the top of the massive hills of Ithaca. Odysseus lived in the last castle perched n the highest hill in Ithaca. She knocked on the castle door.

"Who goes there?' A guard answers from the other side.

"I am Agape sent by Zeus, to seek out Odysseus. Where may I find him?"

_The door opens, and agape walks into the room. The hallway extends to a courtyard where Telemachus, Odysseus, and Penelope are sitting. She speaks with Odysseus of her journey. He listens intently. Then he tells her how to get to Scylla._

" Follow the current from here through the storm. Do not raise your sail. The seas will lead you to Scylla. When you are there, you must avoid Charybdis at all costs. You will surely lose your ship. Jump onto the cliff and climb up to Scylla's cave. You must pierce its heart. Calypso told me this was the way to kill the beast."

He stood before Agape. The wrinkles on his forehead creased with agony as he said- "Be safe oh daughter of Zeus. Your love has helped me well, and your father is mightiest."

Agape then set sail for Scylla with some extra food and a set of poison arrows from Odysseus. As she approached the storm, she drew in her sail. Now, Young Agape was stuck in a cyclone, one of the worst that Greece had seen. She had to follow what Odysseus said, or she would never get to Scylla.

"Oh Poseidon, powerful god of the sea, send me safely to my destination" she mumbled her prayer. She tied herself to the mast of the ship so she wouldn't fall off. The storm became more noticeable. The waves crashed against the boat, tossing it around. Rain pelted the deck and stung Agape's skin. The wind wiped through her hair, driving more water onto the deck. The clouds were black; rumbling loudly as lightening struck only a little up ahead. Agape closed her eyes tight, and imagined Apollo was there with her. He smiled and said not to worry. She smiled, tears falling from her eyes.

The current picked up, and soon, Agape was drifting faster and faster through the tumultuous waves. The wind started to slow, as did the rain and thunder. The clouds were reduced to a soft gray. In the distance there was the island home of Scylla, and the fearsome whirlpool of Charybdis. Agape wiped her eyes and stood up, untying herself from the mast of the ship. It was time to get serious.

She raised the sail, and the wind carried her to the isle. She tied a rope to an arrow and the other end to the boat's rail.

"Apollo, send me your strength, my love." As the island came up, she shot the arrow into the rocky Cliffside. The arrow shot deep into the stone. The boat was now being sucked into the current of Charybdis. Agape ran across the rope from her boat to the cliff, and quickly climbed onto the cliff. The rope snapped in the middle, and Charybdis devoured the boat.

Agape climbed the cliff slowly, finding stable holes to put her feet in. She could not afford to stop and rest. The only way to prove herself was to give it all she had. After half a day's climb, Zeus' daughter reached the cave of Scylla. Her arms and legs were very weak, but still she stood, ready to battle.

Scylla was not hard to find. The beast snored at the back of the cave, all twelve of its eyes closed. Agape prepared a poison arrow. The creature was lying on its stomach, so the only way to shoot its chest was to wake it up. Agape threw a rock at one of the 6 heads. Scylla awoke, lifting its body up as it searched for the enemy. It quickly spotted Agape, and one of its heads snapped at her. She quickly jumped out of the way and hid behind a rock

"Focus" she thought to herself. She ran out into the cave. All the heads came in all once, all wanting a meal. At the right moment, she rolled out of the way, and shot an arrow straight at the middle of Scylla's chest. The arrow hit on target.

Scylla trembled. The poison spread through its body, numbing all of its senses. The body swayed, and finally laid still, the six heads landing in thuds on the hard floor. The first task was complete.


End file.
